


Act of Contrition

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Taking a Third Option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Secretariat walks a different path at the crossroads of destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Contrition

The Earth King had come to revise His personal definition of 'surprise'. Biting down on a cherry pit once counted as surprising. No longer. Kuei now dealt in secret, century-long wars and treacherous advisors. If someone told Him the former Grand Secretariat could bend metal, Kuel wasn't sure He could dismiss such accusations as fantasy after recent events. But Long Feng, out of his cell, kowtowing before Kuei's throne as a humble servant should? It hurt Him to realize _that_ was surprising.

"Your Majesty, I will accept whatever judgement you will bestow on me for this intrusion, but please hear me first! I come with news of an imminent threat against your life!"

Several Dai Li agents entered the throne room. At their mercy were three disheveled girls, all gagged. Despite their faces being wiped clean of make-up, the Earth King recognized them by their elaborate uniforms.

"Outrageous!" Kuei bolted to his feet. "The Kyoshi Warriors are friends of this throne and the Avatar. Guards! Free them and return Long Feng to his cell!"

As those soldiers loyal to Him approached Long Feng and the Dai Li agents, they met no resistence. That alone was why Kuei did not deafen Himself to what His former adviser said next.

"These are not the Kyoshi Warriors, sir!" Long Feng, eyes still fixed on the floor, swept one arm out towards the girls. "They are Fire Nation assassins."

"Preposterous!"

Any further explanation was delayed by the courtroom's doors bursting open. The Avatar's waterbending master sprinted inside. "King Kuei, something terrible is going on! The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw Prince Zuko and his-!" She froze at the sight of Long Feng. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Kuei's eyes widened. "Fire Nation... infiltration?"

"You see, sir?" said Long Feng. "With the Dai Li no longer protecting Ba Sing Se, Your enemies are drawing their knives."

"Let Suki and the others go!" Katara's hand fell to the waterskin on her hip. "Or else!"

Long Feng said, "These are not the Kyoshi Warriors. Look at their faces! Are _these_ your friends?"

The Water Tribe child's expression morphed from stern anger to shock. "...Azula?"

" _Princess_ Azula," Long Feng stressed, at last meeting Kuei's eyes. "Heir to the Fire Lord."

Doing His best not to stumble, Kuei sat back down on His throne.

"And you heard the girl," Long Feng said. "Prince Zuko is here as well. Who knows how many other Fire Nation agents are lurking around the palace right now?"

Kuei hoped no one saw His gemmed fingers tremble. He had _trusted_ these girls with _Bosco_. "It... appears I have misjudged you again, Long Feng. I will remember this service at your trial."

The kowtowing man smiled. Kuei did not return the gesture. A cloud passed over Long Feng's eyes, a knowing look which elicited the slightest of nods from Kuei. Whatever the other man's motive, Kuei would not let Himself be surprised by Long Feng anymore.

. . .

 

The Day of the Black Sun was a month gone. The war was finally winding down with the last Fire Nation holdouts negotiating terms of surrender. With their factories and shipyards under control of the Earth Kingdom's armies and the Water Tribe's navy, the countless island fortresses had little to throw against Kuei's forces save their lives, something that last week's Battle of Ember Island had demonstrated was useless.

All was right with the world.

Almost.

Kuei found his tour of the Fire Nation capital a grand experience. The three rings of Ba Sing Se were amazing but _this_ palace... it was so totally unlike the halls Kuei had grown up in. 'Foreign' was such an apt word for the other nations. 'Uncomfortable' also summed up the Fire Lord's throne. Chieftains Arnook and Hakoda agreed with him on that much, although it didn't stop any of them from sitting in it whenever they held their respective war councils. For the peace talks, during which they were still negotiating a treating, the Avatar rightly took the throne.

Yet there were some who wanted to dictate which firebender would next reign from that throne. As the war entered its closing days, a secret order known as the White Lotus had come forward with vital intelligence and an offer of military assistance... and in return they seemed obsessed with crowning Prince Zuko, currently imprisoned under Kuei's palace alongside his uncle and sister, and pardoning General Iroh.

Kuei was open to leniency for the young prince and princess - _someone_ of royal blood would have to rule the Fire Nation - but it proved impossible for the young king to forget what he'd learned of the Dragon of the West's campaign against Ba Sing Se. Yet even as Kuei had insisted General Iroh's trial and likely execution go forward, the White Lotus kept reiterating their pleas. The Avatar even seemed to be waffling in his formerly resolute support of the trial.

It was unseemly. By what right did the White Lotus command kings, let alone the Avatar? What battles had their ancestors won? What lands did they command? They were a formidable force, the near-bloodless taking of Ember Island proved that much, but their hidden oaths and divided loyalties were troubling. Arnook might be little troubled by his court's favored waterbender revealing himself as a White Lotus agent, but Kuei had too much experience with laws being writ by a stone-gloved fist to trust such acts of subterfuge.

The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe had won the Day of the Black Sun, smashing the enemy's war machine and opening the door for the Avatar to battle the Fire Lord. What gave the White Lotus the right to have a say in how the final peace settlement was dictated?

Kuei recalled an old, seemingly nonsensical saying he'd heard as a boy but never quite appreciated until now - _quell poison with poison._

"We have decided that something must be done about the White Lotus before it becomes a greater problem." Kuei lifted his chin. "Their interests are counter to the Earth Kingdom's."

Long Feng and his Dai Li bowed before the Fire Lord's throne. "We are but your humble servants to command, Your Majesty."


End file.
